ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornell
How Cornell joined the Tourney Due to being trapped in the Time Rift, he is stuck as a Werewolf at all times. However, a person named Aeon explains his situation and requests a fight (and loses), Cornell tries to find a way out (as well as the cure to his curse), but is forced to fight his way through a wide array of opponents in order to do so. He meets Sypha and asks if she can cure him, but is forced to go through her as she tried to kill him. After that, Carmilla appears to antagonize Cornell, while mentioning that Death knows a way for his problem. However, Cornell wins this battle with the vampire and seeks Death's tracks. Upon finding him, Death did say that it was true that Cornell's affliction could be remedied if the Werewolf would side with him. Cornell denies his offer, saying that he trusts the curse can be removed, but doesn't trust Death. He battles him and wins again. When Cornell defeats the Time Reaper and finally manages to escape the Time Rift, he is able to revert back to human form, and the events of Legacy of Darkness begin to unfold. After the events of Legacy of Darkness, Cornell has seemingly been free of his werewolf form, but a Gourmet Corp waiter named Alfaro planted a werewolf drug in his dinner and would curse him to be a werewolf for all time, unless he can find the cure. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stretches his claws, resembling his Castlevania: Judgement idle pose. After the announcer calls his name Brings his right claw to his face as the camera zooms saying "Once it starts I cannot control it." Special Moves Wind Smash (Neutral) Cornell can slash the air and create a slashing air that cuts his opponent. Assassin's Claw (Side) Cornell uses a precise cut and slashes his enemies in an crossed motion. Invisible Claw (Up) Cornell disappears with his speed, reappears above and slashes downward. Howl (Down) Cornell, being a werewolf, can howl with great power and pierces all defense and stuns the enemy while doing damage. Rampage Mode (Hyper Smash) Cornell releases his pent up power and unleash his full power saying "Don't mess with me!". This allows Cornell to go extremely violent and slash his enemies faster, further and harder. Blue Crescent Moon (Final Smash) With a Howl, Cornell rushes to the enemy at an fearsome speed and slashes furiously with his claws multiple times until his victim is airborne, ending it with a powerful Assassin's Claw saying "It's finished!!". Cornell then slides the ground and scoffs at his opponent "How's that?!". Victory Animations #Cornell does a slash with his right claw then turns his back and crosses his arms as he says "It is ill fortune that our paths should cross here." #*Cornell does a slash with his right claw then turns his back and crosses his arms as he says "I will overcome this curse on my own." (Death, Carmilla or Golem victories only) #Cornell looks into his left hand, then swipes it as he says "I fight for the sake of my sister." #*Cornell looks into his left hand, then swipes it as he says "Not all children of the night are evil." (Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, or Richter Belmont victories only) #Cornell howls then does a spread slash saying "Would I have survived without this damned power?" On-Screen Appearance Cornell runs in scraping the ground with his claws then says "You will learn why they call me Blue Crescent Moon." then goes into his stance. Special Quotes *No one will listen to reason from the mouth of a beast. (When fighting Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont or Richter Belmont) *No matter how often you threaten or beg, I will never join you. (When fighting Carmilla, Death, Golem or Juri) *I will never serve you! Die!! (When fighting Count Dracula or Bowser) Trivia *Cornell's rival is the eight armed Gourmet corp waiter Alfaro. *Cornell shares his English voice actor with Plastic Man, Ganryu, Devil Ganryu, Wamuu, Grand Doomer and Walter X. *Cornell shares his Japanese voice actor Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Cyrax, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei and Guyver III. *Cornell shares his German voice actor with Registeel, Kooper, Lightning, Momotaro Tsurugi and Kir. *Cornell shares his Arabic voice actor with Shiden, Takamaru and Rain. *Cornell shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII and Jecht. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters